tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foton
at Speyer Technology Museum]] Beiqi Foton Motor Co., Ltd., often shortened to Foton or BFC, is a Chinese company making trucks and agricultural machinery. It is a part of BAIC. History Founded on August 28, 1996, and headquartered in Changping District, Beijing, Foton possesses assets exceeding 5 billion Yuan and 29,000 employees.Foton Motor Group - Basic Information Foton's business units are seen in cities and provinces such as Beijing, Tianjin, Shandong, Hebei, Hunan, Hubei, Liaoning, and Guangdong. Its R&D branches are distributed in Japa, Germany, Taiwan and the Philippines. Foton, whose brand value exceeds 11.932 billion Yuan in 2005, ranked No.4 in auto industry and No.43 in the “Top 500 China's Most Valuable Brands”. Foton manufactures light and heavy-duty trucks, agricultural tractors, and various other machinery. Foton and Daimler AG formed a joint venture, Beijing Foton Daimler Automotive Co., Ltd., in July 2010 to build Auman trucks in China. This BAIC subsidiary makes commercial trucks with Daimler AG.Daimler aims to nearly triple China sales by 2015 reuters.com, Fri Oct 22, 2010 8:12am EDT Its products may carry the brand name "Auman".Mr. Heyi Xu，the president of Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Co., Ltd. delivered a speech at the 2009 China (Changchun) International Automobile Forum BAIC Official Site, 2009-07-20 Foton will build an assembly plant in Colombia, South America, in order to answer the demand of the growing Latin American market for light commercial vehicles. Product/model range Buses *Foton AUV BJ5171 *Foton AUV BJ6100 *Foton AUV BJ6101 *Foton AUV BJ6102 *Foton AUV BJ6103 *Foton AUV BJ6105 *Foton AUV BJ6110 *Foton AUV BJ6111 *Foton AUV BJ6112 *Foton AUV BJ6113 *Foton AUV BJ6115 *Foton AUV BJ6120 *Foton AUV BJ6121 *Foton AUV BJ6123 *Foton AUV BJ6125 *Foton AUV BJ6126 *Foton AUV BJ6127 *Foton AUV BJ6129 *Foton AUV BJ6800 *Foton AUV BJ6830 *Foton AUV BJ6831 *Foton AUV BJ6852 *Foton AUV BJ6880 *Foton AUV BJ6900 *Foton AUV BJ6901 *Foton AUV BJ6930 *Foton AUV BJ6940 Medium & Heavy Duty Trucks ]] *Foton Auman **Foton Auman ETX **Foton Auman Jones (since 2003, under license of Mercedes-Benz trucks) **Foton Auman Lion (since 2003, under license of Mercedes-Benz trucks) **Foton Auman Kunlun Mountains (since 2003, under license of Mercedes-Benz trucks) **Foton Auman Shenzhou (since 2003, under license of Mercedes-Benz trucks) **Foton Auman Special Purpose trucks **Foton Auman H4 (since 2011) **Foton Auman TL **Foton Auman TX **Foton Auman VT *Foton Aumark (since 2005) **Foton Aumark C280 **Foton Aumark C380 *Foton Forland **Foton Forland (Since 2006) **Foton Forland King Kong (since 1998 under license of a South American VW trucks) **Foton Forland Ruiwo (since 1998 under license of a South American VW trucks) *Foton LOXA Special Purpose trucks *Foton Ollin **Foton Ollin CTX **Foton Ollin Beyond (since 2005) **Foton Ollin MRI (since 2005) **Foton Ollin TX Minivans *Foton MP-X **Foton MP-X Parker Mongolia (since 2005) *Foton Gratour **Foton Gratour ix5 (since 2016) **Foton Gratour ix7 (since 2016) *Foton View **Foton View Express (since 2001 under license of the Toyota Hiace) **Foton View Express Passenger (since 2000 under license of the Toyota Hiace) **Foton View Ireland Act (since 1999 under license of the Toyota Hiace) Foton_MP-X.jpg|Foton MP-X Foton K1 2.8 TD 2014 (12893977565).jpg|Foton View Vans *Foton CS2 *Foton Toano SUVs * Foton Midi * Foton Saga (since 2004 under license of DangDong -terrain vehicle) * Foton Sauvana (also known as Foton Toplander) Foton_SUP_China_2015-04-10.jpg|Foton SUP Foton_Midi_LWB_facelift_China_2014-04-16.jpg|Foton Midi Foton_Sauvana_01_China_2016-04-09.jpg|Foton Sauvana Pickups *Foton Tunland * Foton SUP (since 2004 Sport SUV based on the Saga) Foton_Tunland_2_China_2016-04-09.jpg|Foton Tunland Foton_Tunland.jpg|Foton Tunland Foton_SUP.jpg|Foton SUP References * Foton External links *Foton's official site *Foton's official site *Foton MP-X webpage *Foton Motors - Brazil Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 1996 Category:Engine manufacturers of China Category:Bus manufacturers of China Category:Pickup trucks Category:Vans Category:Foton Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Media:Example.ogg Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Beijing